ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Werecat Ghost
The Werecat Ghost is an aggressive entity with feline features. History Shortly after an encounter with the Sandman, the Ghostbusters got a call from the United Nations Building. They battled the Werecat Ghost in an assembly room. During the bust, the room was suddenly filled with Ghost Priests screaming "No!" The Werecat Ghost attempted to flee but Ray Stantz fired at it. It spit acidic Ectoplasm on Egon Spengler and injured his left leg. Winston Zeddemore joined Ray and wrangled the ghost. Peter Venkman threw out a Trap and captured it. A $15,000 surcharge was added to the invoice to cover Egon's injury. Powers and Abilities The ghost has a unique ability to excrete a chemically volatile form of Ectoplasm. When in contact with corporeal forms, the Ectoplasm burns through like acid. Classification The ghost is a Class 6. Peter Venkman (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #1" (2016) (Comic p.4). Peter says: "Don't worry, Peter, it's just a little Class Six--" It is later described as a Full Torso Vaporous Apparition. Janine Melnitz (2017). IDW Comics- " Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip" (2016) (Comic p.1). Janine writes: "Full Torso Vaporous App. @ UN Building. Bring Empty Traps. J." Trivia *The ghost appears to be visually based on the Werecat the late Michael Jackson transforms into in the music video for his song "Thriller" *On page 16 of Ghostbusters International #10, on the white board is a photo of the Werecat Ghost. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip, the ghost is alluded to on the Post-It Note. Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #1 ***Ghostbusters International #2 ****Mentioned in What Came Before! What Came Before! (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #2" (2016) (Comic What Came Before!). Line reads: "It was a thriller on the shores of the East River as the Ghostbusters were called to the famed headquarters of the United Nations, where they faced a violent Class VI capable of orally expelling a chemically volatile ectoplasm!" ***Ghostbusters International #3 ****Alluded to in What Came Before! Page What Came Before! (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #3" (2016) (Comic What came before! page). Line reads: "Meanwhile, back in New York, the injured Egon Spengler was engrossed in a mystery project linked to a reading he collected in Ghostbusters International #1, when the boys busted a ghost at the United Nations" *Ghostbusters: Deviations **On page 36, the recap alludes to the Werecat Ghost. Meanwhile in our Main Series (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters: Deviations" (2016) (Comic p.36). Line reads: "Recently, they were called down to the United Nations HQ, where Egon Spengler was injured by an aggressive apparition." *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #5 References Gallery WerecatGhost02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 WerecatGhost03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 WerecatGhost04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 WerecatGhost05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #1 KylieGriffinIDW71.jpg|Photograph seen in Ghostbusters International #10 BlodyCrossripHardCover01.jpg|Allusion to on page 1 of Ghostbusters: Interdimensional Cross-Rip GarethDibello09.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 Category:Ghosts Category:IDW Characters Category:Media Class 6